An Everlasting Circle
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: The team has finally defeated Malo Myotismon, but is it over or is this just the begining? And what happens when Kari and TK dissapear?
1. Parting Ways

Shadow-Assassin: This is a story I started a while back. I'm not sure if I will be finishing it any time soon but I will try. I work mostly on my stories that have more readers. If this one gets allot of readers then I may just work on it more… =^-^=

Kari: Ah the famous Shadow-Assassin trademarks. *Starts to count on her fingers* Side fic, triple dots… and the feline smiley face.

Shadow-Assassin: Yup… Mix all those together and It's almost always me. =^-^=

Kari: Ya… People must get board of it…

Shadow-Assassin: No way… *Smiles* They love me!

Kari: She's delusional… Maybe it's the knowledge that she doesn't own digimon that's making her to mad?

**_Chapter #1 - Parting Ways_**

**(Occurs After the battle with Malo Myotismon - Last battle)**

Gennia gives Gatomon her tail ring back. "My tail ring!" She smiled.

"Now that the digital world is safe again you can have it back. It was very useful in keeping the evil energy in the Digimon Emperor's fortress at bay. Oh, and please don't let it fall into the hands of evil. That wouldn't be a very good thing."

Gatomon smile as the others laugh. "I will never let my tail ring out of my sight again!" Suddenly the tail ring begins to glow brightly. "Ahhh!" Gatomon drops the tail ring on the ground.

The others back away. "Is it possessed or something?" Davis asks.

"I don't think so. It's glowing white with the power of good." Kari says as she gently picks it up.

The tail ring suddenly begins to grow until it's the size of a bracelet. She looks it over and looks to the others.

"Let me analyze it Kari." Izzy says. 

Kari hands the bracelet to Izzy, watching him type on his computer.

"Well from what I can see. It's completely safe." He says handing it back to Kari.

"Put it on Kari." Tai says.

"Ya, lets see what it does." Yolie adds.

"Be careful." Joe says.

"Ya. It might be a trap." Cody adds.

"I can't look." Armadilomon says covering his eyes.

"Ok." Kari says as she closes her eyes and slips the golden ring over her hand.

The glowing stops and everyone stares at Kari.

"So?" Gomamon asks.

"Did it do anything?" Matt adds.

"No. I don't think..." Her sentence stops as the bracelet begins to glow brighter then before.

They all scream at the blinding light and cover their eyes.

As the light fades Kari faints into Tk's arms.

"Kari?!" Tk yelps.

"KARI!" Tai shouts as the others yell their responses of "Kari, oh no!" and such.

They all watch Kari, stunned and confused. 

"Hmmm? Well... This is very odd. This wasn't suppose to happen." Gennia says scratching his now full head of hair. 

"You mean you don't know what's going on?" Gatomon asks with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not Gatomon." He replies.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Patamon says.

"This is just so not good. What if she never wakes up!" Mimi cries.

"Oh Mimi. She'll wakeup. Don't you worry," Palmon says calming Mimi down.

"Tai? Palmon's right... right?" Agumon asks.

"Of course Agumon. Kari will be just fine." He replies as he wipes a tear away.

"Well... If she's suppose to be ok. Then why isn't she awake?" Veemon asks.

"I'm sure she's just tired from the battle. Right Sora?" Biomon says. 

"Ya Bio... Just tired." She replies, making a fake smile.

Kari begins to stir, and slowly opens her eyes.

"KARI!" Everyone yells, hugging her.

"Hey!" Kari laughs, "Let me breathe will you." 

"Oops... So sorry... I don't know what came over me." Hawkmon says blushing.

Kari giggles as the others stop hugging her.

"How are you feeling Kari?" Izzy asks.

"Ya. Any broken bones or anything?" Joe says with a laugh.

"Nope... I think I'm all here... plus some." Kari smiles.

"Plus some?" Ken asks, "What do you mean?"

"Umm... never mind." She says, "Can we go home now?"

"Hmm. Home would be nice. Food would be even nicer." Wormon says.

"Food!!!" Veemon laughs.

"Did someone say food?" Armadilomon smiles.

"Hamburgers, salad, and fries!" Palmon yells leaping into the air.

"Mmmmmm!" All the digimon say.

"Looks like your all hungry." Kari smiles.

"Sheesh... Is there a time when you guys don't think of food?" Tai asks.

"Umm... When I'm asleep... Then I dream of food." Armadilomon says.

"That's the same thing Armadilomon." Cody says.

"Oh. Then I guess I do think of food all the time." He smiles.

The others laugh and point their digivices to the sky along with all the other digidestined.

"Lets go home!" Davis yells.

The digivices glow brightly and all the digidestined, along with their digimon, are sent home. All but two that is.

Kari looks over to see Tk still standing beside her.

"Aren't you coming home Tk?" She asks half-heartedly.

"I am home." He replies as he turns to walk away.

She smiles at him and follows behind.

"They'll come looking for us." She says.

"I know, and then we'll tell them the truth." He says.

Gatomon smiles at the two as she curls up in Kari's arms. 

"Lets go home." Patamon says as he flies ahead. 


	2. The Search

Shadow-Assassin: I know… This stories chapters are shorter then most I've done. They may get longer eventually though.

Davis: Hey Shadow…

Shadow-Assassin: Yes Davis?

Davis: Have you seen TS?

Shadow-Assassin: Never met anyone by that name.

Davis: I mean TJ.

Shadow-Assassin: Don't know him either.

Davis: Oh come on you know what I mean!

Shadow-Assassin: *Grins and laughs*

Davis: It's not funny! *Turns and walks off*

Shadow-Assassin: By the way… I don't own Digimon… =^-^=

**_Chapter #2 - The Search_**

**(A week later the digidestined are still searching for their missing comrades.)**

The group walked along in silence with droopy faces and sad eyes. 

They'd gotten back to the real world and realized that Tk, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon hadn't followed. They'd left right away to go and find their friends without even getting the chance to say good-bye to their families and friends.

"I don't understand why they would leave without saying anything." Tai says confused.

"Ya. Both of them are very responsible and this just isn't something they would do." Sora replies.

"What is they where hurt?" Mimi asked.

"What if someone or something has captured them?!" Palmon added.

"What if we never find them?" Cody wonders.

"We'll find em. I promise Cody." Armadilomon replies.

"Ya. Don't sweat it Cody. We've always found each other before. Why should this time be any different?" Joe says.

"They better have a good explanation. I didn't even get time to take a shower before we came back here." Mimi says.

"Mimi!" Everyone scolds.

"Joking!" Mimi laughs, "Hurry up! We have to find our friends."

"Oh Mimi." Palmon says shaking her head.

"Think their ok?" Matt asks.

"I know their ok Matt. They know how to take care of themselves." Gabumon replies.

A small creature runs across their path frightened by the noise. The group jumps back.

"What was that?" Yolie asks.

"I'm not really sure." Izzy replies and begins to type on his computer again.

Agumon slowly walks into the bushes where the small creature ran. "Hello? You can come out. We won't hurt you."

The small creature comes slowly out of the bushes and looks the group over. 

"Are you a digimon?" Ken asks looking at the small quivering creature.

"Yu.. yu... yus. I am. Ma names. Tremblemon." He replies.

"Tremblemon. He's a Rookie digimon who's easily frightened and doesn't like to fight." Wormon replies.

"You are so CUTE!" Mimi cried as she tried to grab the little digimon. 

Tremblemon jumped away in fear with a yelp. 

"Mimi. Can't you see the poor things frightened." Sora said.

"I'm so sorry Tremblemon. I didn't mean to scare you." Mimi said sadly.

"It... It's okay." He said quietly.

"Tremblemon? Could you maybe help us find our friends?" Tai asked anxiously.

"Their name's are Kari and Tk. Their human like us. Their digimon are Patamon and Gatomon." Matt replied.

"Your the first humans I've seen I'm afraid." He replied meekly.

"Where never going to find them." Cody said drooping his head.

"Don't think like that Cody. We'll find em!" Armadilomon said comfortingly.

"Ya. Don't worry about them Cody. They can take care of themselves." Joe said with a smile.

"You really care about these humans don't you?" Tremblemon said looking over the bunch.

"Yes, very much so." Sora said.

"They're our friends." Ken added.

"Well then. I may be able to help you after all. There might be a way to locate your friends, but it might be tough."

"We'll do anything to get our friends back!" Davis shouted.

"Ya! What do we need to do!?" Yolie smiled.

"You must search for the digital palace. The Queen can find your friends. The only way to find the palace is to follow your hearts." Tremblemon said.

"Follow our hearts? How do we do that?" Davis asked.

"Sometimes you just have to have faith." Tremblemon said as he turned and leapt into the bushes.

"HEY WAIT! That's not an answer..." Davis said sadly.

"Maybe we just keep going." Wormon said.

"Buy what if that gets us lost." Biyomon said from her perch on Sora's shoulder.

"That wouldn't be good. We'd be the ones lost and Kari and Tk would have to search for us." Veemon added.

"Ya and there already lost so they'll need to find themselves first then come looking for us. Then they might just get more lost and we'd get more lost and... What was I talking about?" David droned.

Everyone laughed for the first time in a while. They where all worried about their friends and this was a good distraction.

"I say we just go for it! Keep moving and eventually we will find them!" Agumon said happily. 

The others agreed and they set off towards an unknown future and a new adventure. They had know idea where they where going or what lie ahead but they all knew that their friends would be at the end off this journey. They walked off with smiling faces and the faith they needed to bring them to their intended situation.

"ON TO THE DIGITAL PALACE!" Davis yelled out and they all cheered.


	3. The Digital Palace

**_Chapter #3 - The Digital Palace_**

**__**

The journey had begun. The group walked on through the digital world towards a place they did not know how to find. So far most of the journey had been through the forest, but soon they came to the edge of it. Beyond seemed like a vast valley of nothingness. There was nothing but grass as far as the eye could see. Not a creature stirred and not a noise could be heard.  
  
"This place is creepy," Davis shuttered.  
  
"Are you afraid Davis?" Yolie mocked.  
  
"Of course I'm not afraid!" Davis said trying to look brave but failing.  
  
"Ya, he's not afraid... He's terrified," Ken laughed.  
  
"Hey you're suppose to be on my side Ken," Davis protested.  
  
"Sorry Davis... I just couldn't help it," Ken shrugged.  
  
"I don't know you guys. What happened to all the animals? Where are all the digimon?" Sora asked.

"HELLO?!" Mimi shouts out. The group listens as her echo comes back.

"That's not a good thing is it?" Davis says.

"Let's just go… Standing here isn't getting us anywhere," Tai says as he walks into the meadow.

"The blind leading the blind," Izzy mumbles as he follows Tai.

"Let's go find TK and Kari," Cody says with a sigh as he also follows.

The others nod to each other and walk into the meadow.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!" comes a voice all of a sudden. The group looks up into the sky just in time to see a great falcon like digimon swoop down at them.

"DUCK!" Joe shouts as he pushes Mimi to the ground and the others jump to the ground as well.

"Beak breaker!" comes a shout from the creature as it opens its large beak and prepares to attack.

"Oh dear, that's Falcomon. He's very nasty and easily angered digimon. Its beak breaker attack can really cause some damage," Tentomon said.

"DIGIVOLVE GUYS!" the digidestined shout to their digimon partners.

"Veemon digivolve to X-Veemon!"

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakkumon!"

"Armadilomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togamon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

The digital falcon finally let out its attack and the group watched as it headed straight for Greymon. 

The large reptile digimon jumped out of the way and sent out his attack, "Nova Blast!"

The attack went at the bird and hit it but the bird seemed untouched. Garurumon and X-Veemon then went on the attack hoping to get better results then their companion.

"Howling Blaster!"

"V-Laser!"

Both of the attacks head for the bird digimon. The digimon once again lets the attacks hit it showing its strength. Nothing happens.

"This is not good," Davis gulped.

"We need to attack at the same time!" Yolie said.

"Right. Good idea," Tai nodded.

The digimon nodded as well and prepared to attack. They surrounded Falcomon.

"Beak Breaker!" the digimon shouted as it sent another attack at X-Veemon this time.

"NOW!" Tai shouted.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"V-Laser!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Grand Horn!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Tail Club!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Spiking Strike"

The attacks all head straight for the enemy. The bird digimon yelps just before it is turned into digi-dust.

"YA!" the digidestined cheer.

The digimon shimmer and return to their Rookie forms.

"That was great! You guys were awesome!" Davis cheered.

"The thing I'm worried about is where that digimon came from… and who sent him," Izzy said as he sat on a nearby rock and began to type on his laptop. 

"How do we know someone sent it? Maybe we where crossing his territory?" Joe said.

"Maybe but that's rarely the case here," Izzy said.

"Maybe we should get out of this open space before something else comes," Cody advised.

"Good idea Cody," Sora said.

A figure watched as the group headed towards the forest on the other side of the open field that they had been aiming for in the first place. 

"They are strong but not yet strong enough," a voice whispered. The figure then disappeared as if it had never existed in the first place.

The group walked to the end of the field and sat down to think about things. They still had no idea where they were going or who might be after them. Under the shelter of the trees they felt safer though they were still very cautious.

"Which way do we go now?" Matt asked.

"This is useless. How are we suppose to find a place if we don't know where to look?" Ken asked.

"Remember Ken. This is the digital world. When you're here anything can happen," Wormon said.

"Wormon's right. The digital world never ceases to amaze me," Izzy added.

"I don't know why we don't just look for TK and Kari instead of this castle," Davis said.

"We don't know where they are or where this castle is. Lets just hope we find one or the other soon," Cody said.

"Well… We might as well get going again. We have about two hours of daylight left," Tai said.

The others nodded. They were all tired but they weren't about to rest while their friends might be in danger so they headed straight towards the unknown once more. After two hours the group decided to rest for the night.

"Who's taking watch?" Tai asked the group.

"I will," Cody said.

Yolie looked a bit worried but said nothing. She didn't believe that Cody would be able to handle the job alone but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'll take the next watch," Matt said.

"Ok… I'll finish then," Tai yawned as he settled down to sleep.

The others settled down to sleep as well and Cody sat down by a tree with Armadilomon. The two sat quietly and went to search the perimeter every little while to make sure everything was ok and to keep themselves awake as well.

"Guess it's about time for Matt's watch," Cody yawned.

"Ya… Lets wake him up and get some sleep," Armadilomon said wirily.

Just as Cody was about to wake Matt they saw a sort of glow coming from a ways off. Cody's jaw dropped, "What… what is that Armadilomon?"

"I don't know," Armadilomon replied as he stared at the glowing.

As the two watched the glowing seemed to form into something… a building… a very large building. 

"Guys…" Cody whispered to the others. No one answered so he shook Matt and repeated, "Guys."

Matt opened his eyes and sat up and the others slowly awoke as well. Their eyes soon fixed on the building before them that had now completely taken shape.

"It's… It's a castle!" Sora said as she stood up wide-eyed.

"Do you think it could be the digital castle that Tremblemon had told us about?" Davis asked.

"Most definitely," Izzy said, "This is truly amazing. A castle that just appears out of nowhere."

"Only in the digital world," Mimi smiled, "I wonder if they have bathtubs in there? We could really use time to freshen up."

"Mimi," the group laughed.

"Well… I guess we just… Knock on the door…" Tai said as he began to walk up to the castle. The others followed close behind.

"What if the digimon in there aren't friendly?" Davis asked.

"Just be ready to fight at a moments notice," Ken said.

"Biyomon… have you ever seen this castle before?" Sora asked.

"No… Never… It was only a legend to most digimon," Biyomon replied.

"Ya… I heard about it but I never thought I'd ever get the chance to see it," Gomamon said.

The group soon reached the doors of the castle. Tai went to knock but stopped, "I don't know about this. What if it's a trap of some kind?"

Davis sighed and walked up and knocked, "We wont know if we don't try."

"Welcome digidestined… We've been expecting you," Came a voice, not from the castle, but from directly behind them. The group quickly turned to see a small white wolf pup like digimon with silver armour standing there, "I am Caninemon," she replied to the question they hadn't yet asked.

"Expecting us?" Yolie asked.

"Oh yes… The queen told us that you would be coming. She is waiting for you in the throne room," the digimon smiled. 

The group turned all of a sudden just as the doors to the castle opened. Bright light shone through the open doorway and the group stared in awe at what they saw inside. It was a great big flourishing city inside the great castle. Digimon went this way and that on their daily business.

"This place looks amazing… it looks so much bigger inside then it does outside though," Izzy said.

"Yes… this is a very magical place. Come now… Follow me and I will take you to my queen," Caninemon said.

The group walked into the castle slowly looking around and taking in the beauty of this world within a world. They followed behind Caninemon ready to meet this queen of hers. 

What will the future hold for the digidestined? Stay tuned and find out on the next chapter of "An Everlasting Circle"


	4. Queen Of The Digital World

**_Chapter #4 - Queen Of The Digital World_**

**__**

"They have arrived. I can feel them," a beautiful and tall woman with long brown hair said to the figure that stood before her.

"Shall I welcome them my lady?" the figure asked.

"No… let them come to us," the woman replied.

"As you wish my Queen," the figure bowed.

Meanwhile the digidestined were walking through the digital village.

"This place is really beautiful," Sora said as she looked around in awe.

"The flowers smell wonderful," Palmon beamed as she sniffed a rose in one of the many gardens that lined the pathway. 

Everything here seemed so perfect… perhaps too perfect.

"I would really like to learn how you transport this whole village from place to place. It is truly fascinating," Izzi stated.

"Perhaps the queen would explain it to you if you asked," Caninemon said calmly.

They soon made it to a castle inside the castle. It had gigantic doors guarded by various digimon. A Leomon and a Renamon stood in front of the other guards calmly and looked over the digidestined as though they where deciding what to do with them.

Davis gulped then walked to the front, "Hi there, I'm Davis. Me and my friends came here to see if your queen could help us find our friends."

The Renamon didn't seem too impressed but the Leomon smiled slightly, "We have been expecting you. Follow us… You as well Caninemon. The Queen wishes to have a word with you."

Caninemon nodded and followed behind the two larger digimon.

"Hello," Biyomon smiled to the Renamon who just ignored her. Biyomon looked down to the ground then flapped her wings and hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Your queen isn't mad at us is she? We didn't mean any harm by coming here," Cody stated.

Caninemon smiled and laughed slightly, "Of course she'd not mad. She's been waiting for you."

"Why do people keep saying that? How'd she know we were coming here?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"Ya… We barely even knew where we were going," Agumon added.

"Our Queen knows you better then you know yourselves," Renamon said expressionless.

"How does she know us? We've never heard of her before," Izzy asks a bit confused.

"Ya… We digimon haven't even heard of her… Or at least I haven't," Gabumon said.

"Where'd she come from and how come we never heard of her?" Hawkmon asked.

"In order to protect her, her existence must be kept a secret," Leomon explained.

"But why does her existence have to be kept a secret?" Matt asked curiously.

"She is our Queen. We need her. The digital world needs her," Leomon said.

"But…" Davis started but Leomon stopped him.

"All will be explained in due time," Leomon said as they stopped in front of a large set of doors.

Renamon motioned for the two guards to open the doors. The guards nodded to her and opened the door for the group to walk in. 

"Welcome digidestined," said a voice as they walked into the large thrown room, "I am Queen Karina."

Mimi and Yolie grinned with sparkles in their eyes as they looked upon the beautiful queen. The queen stood up and walked over to them. She wore a pure white gown with gold rim and a small golden tiara. Her long brown hair was done up with two elastics at her neck and the middle of her back.

The boys seemed fixated on her as she stood in front of them. Davis's mouth dropped and Sora hit him on the head when she noticed where he was looking. His face turned beet red when he himself noticed where he was looking and he looked away. His eyes came to a man standing quietly by the thrown the queen had just been sitting in. He had fairly long blond hair that seemed to be tied at the back. He glanced over at Davis and Davis felt a chill go up his spine.

"It is very nice to meet you your highness," Tai said bowing slightly to her, "We where wondering if you could help us."

"I will do what I can. What is it that you need?" she asked as though she didn't know. Tai knew by now that she probably knew for she had known they were coming.

"We're looking for two of our friends. My sister Kari and Matt's brother TK," Tai said motioning over to Matt.

"Do not worry about your friends. They are safe. They will return when the digital world has been purged of the evil that has been threatening it," Queen Karina explained.

"But we already got rid of the evil," Ken said.

"I'm afraid not. The evil still roams the digital world. He is not yet vanquished," she replied sadly.

"But what does that have to do with our friends?" Cody asked.

"Why can't they come back now?" Armadilomon added.

"All your questions will be answered when the time comes," Karina said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Veemon asked in frustration.

"If we have to get rid of this evil to get TK and Kari back then that's what we're going to do," Matt said stepping forward.

"Good," Karina said turning to look back at the man standing by her thrown. She nodded to him and he nodded back to her and walked up calmly, "This is Taki. He is my advisor and protector. He will guide you on your journey to destroy the evil."

Davis looked at the man again. He was much too quiet for his liking. He made Davis nervous. Taki looked at Davis and Davis nervously looked away.

Caninemon walks up beside Taki along with another very similar digimon with black fur and wings. 

"Hi I'm Houndmon," the black wolf like digimon smiled, "Let's get going."

Taki nodded and walked past the group towards the door, "Follow me."

Davis glared at the guy slightly then followed along with the others. Davis stepped up beside Tai and said, "I don't trust this guy. He gives me the goosebumps."

Tai shook his head, "He's just quiet. Nothing to get antsy about."

"Good luck my chosen ones," Karina whispered as the group walked out of the thrown room.

"Don't worry so much. You should know them better then that by now," came a voice as a small feline digimon walked out from behind her thrown, "They will win."

The elegant queen smiled at the small digimon, "You're right Katamon."

The group soon walked out of the castle just as the sun began to rise. They turned to see the great castle fade away.

"How are you going to get back to the castle, Taki?" Sora asked curiously.

"I will summon it when the evil is gone," he replied as he turned and began to walk, "We have no time to waste. Time isn't on our side."

"Darn!" Izzi said all of a sudden, "I forgot to ask how they made the castle disappear like that."

"Unlike your world the digital world doesn't run on science and technology. That goes for the castle as well. Queen Karina is able to gather energy from every living being in the village in order to transport it where she wishes," Taki explained calmly.

"So, Taki, are you… Human?" Mimi asked.

"No," Taki said a bit coldly.

From his reaction to the question Mimi decided not to ask what he was if he wasn't human. Perhaps she was prying too much.

Caninemon and Houndmon looked at Taki with disapproving glares. He didn't seem to care. 

"This Queen Karina trusts this guy?" Davis asked as he walked beside Joe.

"He kind of reminds me of the way Matt use to be," Joe said watching Taki as he lead them.

"What if it's a trap?" Yolie asked coming up behind the two.

"I trust him," Sora said quietly, "There's just something about him."

Taki closed his eyes for a second and clenched his fists. He could hear them all clearly as they talked about him. He looked down and Houndmon's ears drooped slightly.

Taki stayed quiet as they walked and the digidestined stayed back from him talking to each other. They stopped for their meals eating berries and other things they found in the forest they were now in. Eventually the sky began to get dark as night enveloped the digital world.

"We should find somewhere to spend the night," Cody said looking in front of him to Taki.

"There is a clearing just up ahead," Taki said.

There were several sighs of happiness as they reached the clearing. The group laid out the sleeping bags they had brought with them and then Tai looked at the group, "I'll take first watch. Who's after me?"

"I'll go after you Tai," Matt said.

"I'll take the whole night watch," Taki said looking away into the forest.

"Huh?" Matt said looking over at the other blond.

"But you need your sleep," Sora said kindly.

"I don't sleep," Taki replied turning to look at her, "Me, Caninemon and Houndmon will take the watch. You needn't worry."

Davis looked over at Tai with a worried look. He still didn't trust this guy. What if it was a trap? He could send in an ambush while they were all sleeping.

"Ok then," Sora said with a smile, "You take watch."

"Sora," Mimi whispered to her, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If you don't trust him then stay awake with him if you like. I'm going to bed," Sora replied as she sat down on her sleeping bag and prepared to go to sleep.

Taki nodded and jumped into a nearby tree to keep watch. Houndmon and Caninemon followed.

"Night," Tai said as he laid down on his sleeping bag. He didn't fall asleep, however, he was also having second thoughts about this guy. He decided to stay awake to see if they could trust this "Taki" person.

Many of the others stayed awake as well… for as long as they could hold out that is. They all soon fell asleep leaving Taki and his too digimon alone in the conscious world.

"You don't have to act so mean to them, Taki," Houndmon said to Taki.

"Yes I do… If I get too close to them they might find out who I am," he replied looking out at the night sky.

"Is that so bad?" Houndmon asked, "They're your friends. They're worried about you."

"We have to keep our identities a secret. They can't continue relying on us anymore. They need to find the power within them. The power that still lies dormant," Taki said looking down at the black furball.

"But T…" the black digimon began but was cut off by Taki's hand on his muzzle.

"Shh… Something's coming," Taki said narrowing his eyes and closing his eyes. The wind blew by blowing his hair back slightly as the three stayed as motionless as they could. Something was indeed coming. It was still far away but it was obvious that it was coming for them. Taki could feel the evil presence within the monster heading their way. He quickly jumped out of the tree doing a back flip as he did so and landed in a crouch, "Get up."

The others opened their eyes slowly and looked over at Taki. Tai bit his lip when he realised he'd fallen asleep. Taki looked around with his eyes narrowed and Tai got up quickly, "What is it?"

"There's a digimon on its way here. I can promise you that it's not on our side," Taki said standing up straight.

"Ready guys?" Tai asked looking at the others. They all got up quickly and their digimon stepped in front of them ready for action.


	5. Trust

Don't own digimon… and yes I did make it obvious who the two were for a reason… =^-^= I'm planning to try to make this story shorter then my last one… -_-" I know you don't want that but I have about ten fanfics to work on so I got to…

**__**

Chapter #5 - Trust 

**__**

"Ready guys?" 

"Ready!" everyone, except Taki, said in unison. 

Taki narrowed his eyes lowering himself to almost a crouch and bringing one arm bent forward just in front of him and the other straight behind him to keep balance. Though the others couldn't hear the oncoming menace he could hear and sense it clearly.

The digidestined were beginning to wonder if there was really something coming… 

Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes heading straight at them. Taki quickly dodged to the side and the creature missed him by an inch. He landed back on one knee and looked over to the others, "Be careful. It's a Metal Kuwagamon. They're strong as well as cunning."

"We've each taken on stronger and smarter digimon then this on our own," Tai said looking at Taki with confidence.

"I bet you have… but I bet you've never taken on three at a time on your own," Taki said.

"What?" Tai said confused. As soon as the word escaped his lip he understood what Taki had meant. About ten more Metal Kuwagamon came out of the forest.

"This isn't good," Joe said. 

"Digivolve!" David said.

"Right," all the digimon nodded as well as the other digidestined.

"Agumon digivolve to…"

"Gabumon digivolve to…"

"Biyomon digivolve to…"

"Tentomon digivolve to…"

"Gomamon digivolve to…"

"Palmon digivolve to…"

"Veemon digivolve to…"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…"

"Armadilomon digivolve to…"

"Wormon digivolve to…"

"Greymon…"

"Garurumon…"

"Birdramon…"

"Kabuterimon…"

"Ikkakumon…"

"Togamon…"

"X-Veemon…"

"Aquilamon…"

"Ankilomon…"

"Stingmon…"

The champion digimon readied themselves for battle as the digidestined backed up to safety.

Houndmon looked over at Taki and Caninemon and nodded as he got up and backed up to where the digidestined were hiding. The two digimon backed up as well.

"Aren't you going to help?" Davis asked.

"No… This is your fight," Taki replied.

"Gee… some help you are. Just stand on the sidelines while we do all the work," Tai protested.

"I am here to guide you and to help if I am needed… only if I am needed. You should be able to fight your own battles by now," Taki replied calmly.

Tai narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Meanwhile the digimon were fighting the enemy head on. It was a blur of claws and feathers and fur.

"Novablast," Greymon growled sending out his attack at an enemy. The digimon was hit and flew backwards hitting a tree.

"V-Lazer!" X-Veemon shouted sending his attack to the same digimon and turning it into pixles. Greymon nodded to X-Veemon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted sending out her own attack. The attack missed as the digimon ducked.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted heading at Birdramon's former opponent from the back and turning it into pixles.

"Needle spray!" Togamon shouted sending her attack at the enemy disintegrating one on impact.

"Thunder Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted out electrocuting another enemy.

Soon enough the remaining Metal Kuwagamon decided that it was time to split and took off.****

"Bye, bye buggies," Davis smirked as the remaining Metal Kuwagamon disappeared.

"Now that that's over and done with we might as well continue on," Tai said glaring at Taki slightly.

"Move out!" Davis grinned pointing in the same direction they'd come from the other day.

"Follow him and there's no hope for survival of the species," Taki laughed as he walked the other way.

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!" Davis shouted.

"That was just mean," Mimi said watching Taki walk away.

"He might be mean but he's the only one who can get us where we need to go," Sora said following behind.

"Great… We're following a guy we don't know, who has so far, been a real jerk… even more then Davis," Yolie muttered as she followed Sora, as did the other digidestined.

Caninemon and Houndmon looked at each other sadly and quickly followed running up to catch up to their blond haired companion.

"This whole bad boy act is really starting to get on my nerves Taki… These are your friends… Treating them like this for any reason is wrong," Caninemon said quietly looking up at the Digital Protector.

"It's for their own protection… If they don't learn to use their own strength to fight and digivolve then they won't be able to defeat the great evil that awaits them at the end of this journey," Taki replied quietly.

"I still don't see why you need to be so mean," Caninemon said as she slowed down, letting the other two walk ahead.

"She might not understand but I do… You're trying to keep yourself as distant from them as you can get," Houndmon said, "Cause you know what will happen when this journey ends and what might happen before it ends."

Taki said nothing as he continued to walk with a solemn expression on his face. They walked on for quite a while with the digidestined chit chatting to each other.

"I wonder how Taki ended up working for Queen Karina… He doesn't seem like someone you'd want protecting you," Matt said quietly as he walked beside Tai.

"I don't know… there's something about him. It's like he's purposely trying to drive us away," Cody said quietly.

"You're saying he's trying to get us to hate him?" Yolie asked rolling her eyes, "Why would he do that?"

"It's just an observation… I don't know why he'd be doing that… or if he really is," Cody replied, defending himself. 

Sora sighed slightly and quickened her pace till she was walking next to their quiet guide, "So… where exactly are we going anyway?" she asked in a kind voice trying to make conversation.

"We're going wherever fate takes us," Taki replied bluntly.

"Then why are you here if you're not really a guide?" Sora asked quietly.

"I'm here to guide you in many ways…" Taki said.

"I don't really understand but that's ok… How about telling me a bit about yourself?" she pried. 

"There's nothing to tell… I am the queens protector and advisor," he answered.

"Well you must have come from somewhere," she said, "People don't just materialise out of thin air."

"This is the digital world… anything is possible," Taki said then to the whole group, "It's almost lunch time… we should stop and rest for a while."

"I'll collect some wood for a fire," Izzy said.

"I'm right behind you Izzy," Tentomon said.

"I'll help," Cody replied following behind with Armadilomon hot on his tail.

"I'll get some nuts and berries and anything else I can find that won't run away," Yolie said.

"Me and Palmon will help… she knows what's good to eat and what's not," Mimi smiled.

"I sure do," Palmon smiled.

"I'm going fishing," Gomamon said, "You coming Joe?"

"Sure, I'm right behind you little buddy," Joe replied.

"Hey Tai… lets go see if we can find any edible beasts around here," Matt said.

"Great idea," Tai nodded.

"I am not eating any innocent little animal that you happen to kill," Sora said looking discussed.

"Maybe we should just help with the fishing Matt," Tai said.

"Whatever," Matt said with a sigh. 

"But aren't fish innocent animals too?" Agumon asked.

"It's a human thing," Gabumon replied.

"Me and Davis will go and scout the area," Ken said motioning for Davis to follow.

"Right behind you," Davis said following.

"Wait for me Davis!" Veemon shouted as he ran after the two digidestined and Wormon.

Sora and Biyomon, being the only other people left besides Taki and his two companions, nervously looked around for something to do.

Taki noticed this and got up walking away.

"Where are you off to?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to scout," is all he said as he walked off.

His two digimon companions looked at each other sadly. Houndmon ran after Taki and Caninemon remained with Sora and Biyomon.

"Why does he act like that?" Biyomon asked curiously.

"He has his reasons," Caninemon said.


	6. Turbulence

Don't own digimon… If you love funny stuff you might just want to check out my "Anime Jokes" There aren't many right now but I'm getting there.

**__**

Chapter #6 - Turbulence 

**__**

Houndmon walked quietly beside Taki as he looked, listened and smelt for danger. Unlike the digidestined, Taki was created to be the perfect guardian with all the necessary skills. He was as cunning as a fox, as fast as a cheetah, had the stamina and smelling abilities of a wolf, the hearing of a rabbit, the eyes of an eagle, as well as a very keen sixth sense as if he could see into the future.

"Taki… Why are you doing this to yourself… Who cares what might happen when this is all over. Don't throw away your friendships… not till it's time," Houndmon said nuzzling Taki's leg. 

"Just leave it alone Houndmon…" Taki said not caring to look at his four footed friend.

"I won't leave it alone until you stop acting like this," Houndmon said, "You're suppose to protect them and guide them… if they don't trust you then you can't protect them to the fullest extent. If this keeps up they're just going to leave you behind."

"I wish I could make you understand old friend," Taki said calmly.

Meanwhile, in the bushes nearby, Ken and Wormon listened in, "Cody was right."

Taki smirked slightly, "We should be getting back to camp. The others should be there by now."

Houndmon blinked a bit confused but followed as Taki headed towards camp.

"Oh… by the way… When you decide to spy on someone you should make sure you're downwind," he said.

Houndmon looked confused until Ken and Wormon walked out of the bushes.

"We didn't mean to… we just sort of… well…" Ken stuttered.

"Forget about it. Lets get to camp," Taki said.

As the two walked Taki calmly asked, "How much did you hear?"

Ken bit his lip, "We heard from when you told Houndmon to leave it alone… whatever that means."

"Good," is all he said as he quickened his pace.

"What do you mean by that?" Wormon asked as the two of them followed.

"Don't worry about it," Taki said.

The four of them headed towards camp where the others where already waiting. They'd started cooking the fish and it smelt wonderful.

Ken glanced over at Taki before walking over and sitting next to Davis. Davis looked over at him and Ken shook his head indicating he'd explain later.

When the fish was done Matt walked over to Taki, "Here… try this."

"I don't require nourishment," Taki said.

"You got to eat some time. I haven't seen you eat yet," Matt said putting his free hand on his hip.

"I'm not like you humans. I don't need to eat," Taki said as he stood up, "I'm going to continue scouting."

"Wait for me," Houndmon said as he followed behind. Caninemon grumbled slightly but ran after her two companions. 

"Don't need to eat… Now that sounds interesting," Gabumon said, "I don't think I'd like that."

"You digimon just love to stuff your mouths, don't you?" Matt chuckled.

"Yup," the digimon replied with smiles on their faces.

Matt sighed as he took a bite of the fish and sat down next to Sora. Sora looked back and watched as Taki walked away into the trees.

"That guy is so aggravating," Davis said as he too watched him leave.

"He's not as bad as you seem to think Davis," Ken said as he looked into the fire as if seeing through it.

"Huh?" Agumon said looking over at Ken.

The others looked over interested at what Ken had to say. 

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Me and Wormon heard those two talking. Seems Cody was right," he said.

"About what?" Davis asked confused.

"About Taki only pretending to be mean," Ken said with a sigh as he sweatdropped.

"Oh… right," Davis said.

"Are you sure Ken?" Sora asked. Though Taki seemed rude and mean on the outside she could tell that there was something more to him. She could tell that he cared. Perhaps not about them but definitely about the digital world… and definitely about his queen.

"He's definitely not acting the way he usually would, that I know," Ken assured her.

"This guy's way too confusing for my tastes," Davis said.

"Everything's too confusing to you Davis," Yolie said with a sigh.

"Take that back!" Davis growled.

"Calm down Davis… She was only joking," Veemon pleaded.

"I don't care… that was rude," Davis said turning the other way.

"You humans are so funny," Biyomon said tilting her head as she watched Davis.

"Biyo," Sora whispered to her digimon.

"Sorry," Biyomon shrugged.

"Well… I think we're done eating… We should get out of here now," Cody suggested once everyone had cooled down.

"We need to find Taki first," Mimi said.

"Wouldn't want to leave him behind now would we," Gomamon teased.

"No need," Taki said as he walked out of the bushes, "I'm right here."

"Uhhhh… ok then… lets go," Tai said nervously hoping Taki hadn't heard what they'd said about him.

Taki nodded and lead the way through the forest once more. They walked for several hours and they were all getting tired, save for Taki of course.

"How about we take a rest and have some supper?" Cody suggested as they neared a clearing.

The others nodded to him and looked over to Taki hoping he'd agree.

"Very well… I'll scout out the area," Taki said as he walked off.

"There he goes again," Hawkmon said as he watched the blond guardian walk off.

"I'm really starting to think that he doesn't like us," Armadilomon said with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's got a good reason for acting the way he does," Cody said picking up his digimon partner.

Matt narrowed his eyes slightly as he followed behind. Houndmon went to follow as well but Caninemon shook her head. He sighed and walked over to a tree and sat down under it. Gabumon stayed behind as well but watched as his partner walked out of sight.

Matt followed Taki into the woods where he watched the digital Guardian leap into a tree, landing on his feet, as if it was no big deal. 

Taki sat down calmly on the tree and without looking said, "What do you want?"

"To talk," Matt said calmly as he walked over to the tree and began to climb it. He eventually made it to a safe branch and sat down on it. He was just across from Taki who seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"About?" he asked calmly.

"About your attitude," Matt said bluntly, "Truthfully… We don't like it."

"I've got three words for you human… Deal with it," Taki said narrowing his eyes before he jumped off the branch landing on his feet and walked away. 

"Hey! I'm not done!" Matt growled as he too jumped off his branch landing on one knee. He narrowed his eyes as he ran after the guardian.

Taki sweatdropped as he stopped and turned towards Matt, "Look… I… Ahh!" he screamed as something hit him from behind with what seemed like a bolt of electricity. Taki fell to his knees wincing.

"Taki?!" Matt shouted.

"RUN!" Taki shouted as he jumped up and turned in the air to look towards his attacker.

What he saw was a large red dragon like creature with purple stripes. It glared at him as it powered up for another attack.

"Elecdramon…" Taki whispered as he prepared to jump again.

"Thunder Dragon ATTACK!" the digimon shouted creating an image of a dragon out of lightning and sending it at Taki.

Taki narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the way like it was no big deal. He landed on a nearby tree branch and looked down at the creature as it looked up at him.


End file.
